1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible thermoelectric device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermoelectric devices produced by using thermoelectric semiconductor material do not require any liquid or gas as coolant, and thus having advantages of being capable of working continuously, no contamination, no moving parts, no noises, long service life, small volume, and light weight, etc., so the thermoelectric device is widely applied on cooling or heating devices.
Generally, the thermoelectric device includes a plurality of N-type semiconductor members and P-type semiconductor members arranged in order. Then, the solder is used to joint the N-type semiconductor members and the P-type semiconductor members on a metal electrode. The N-type semiconductor members and the P-type semiconductor members are alternatively connected on the metal electrode from the upper side and the lower side, and they are connected in series to form a complete circuit. The metal electrodes on the upper side and the lower side are respectively connected onto the substrate after being processed by the electroplating process. The substrate is used to contact with a heat source, so the substrate must have desirable electrical insulation property and heat transfer property, and the material is generally ceramic or silicon.
When a power source is connected between the electrodes on two ends of the thermoelectric device, and the current flows from the N-type semiconductor member to the P-type semiconductor member, such that the thermal absorption occurs on one side of the thermoelectric device, and heat release occurs on the other side. At this time, if the connection direction of the power source is arranged inversely, the directions of the thermal absorption and the thermal release are changed. Therefore, the thermoelectric device can be used for the cooling device or heating device by this phenomenon.
However, the conventional thermoelectric device takes ceramic or silicon as the substrate. The ceramic substrate or silicon substrate does not have flexibility, so it cannot be applied on the heat source with a curved surface or changeable surface.